Medusa
by Darko Midou
Summary: Mystel sufre de constantes abusos por parte de sus compañeros de Wega que lo lleva a separarse del grupo. Pero el ingreso a un nuevo equipo, lo transformará en alguien completamente diferente...
1. Chapter 1

_Medusa I…_

Nuevo equipo

_Este fic va dedicado a Sacristía Ivanov. Ya que fue con ella con quien realizamos la historia. Pero…se que en este momento nos llevamos mal y no nos hablamos. Y este fic va para eso, para disculparme por mi mal comportamiento con ella. Lamento todos los errores que cometí y que te hubieron incomodado…Y ahora si la historia…_

La central de Wega estaba muy silenciosa ese día, puesto que era un día de descanso y nadie entrenaba ni caminaba por los pasillos. El silencio era de cementerio, pero repentinamente, unos gritos comenzaron a escucharse, gritos de dolor y agonía. Sumadas, risas burlones y palabras descalificadotas. Luego de unos 20 largos minutos de aquel _remix_ de sonidos provenientes de algún lugar del sector de habitaciones se ven salir 2 personas. Una de ellas de cabello azulado y ojos verdes de piel morena y de estatura alta. El otro más bajo y de cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Ambos salían arreglándose la ropa y riendo, pero…aún podían escucharse lamentos que provenían de aquella habitación.

Dentro de ella, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, caminaba medio tambaleándose hacia el baño, completamente adolorido y dejando una gotera de sangre en el suelo que provenía desde la parte anal de aquel chico. Era demasiado obvio lo que había sucedido. Aun dentro del baño los sollozos eran audibles desde el exterior, pero el puño de aquel rubio se levantó y golpeó con fuerza los azulejos negros que decoraban el baño, mientras por lo bajo murmuraba…

"_Esta será la ultima vez que me usarán como su ramera, me iré…bien lejos…no me importa donde…pero…cualquier lugar es mejor…al lado de ellos dos…"_

Esa misma noche cuando el dúo volvió por una _segunda vuelta_ no encontraron nada, la ropa, los objetos personales y el propio rubio habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba de él una nota en su mesa de noche, la cual decía claramente…

**_Me harté de la vida que llevo, estoy harto de ustedes y sus pervertidas mentes, me voy, cualquier lugar es mas pacifico y agradable que vivir con 2 seres sádicos como ustedes._**

_**Atte.  
Mystel…**_

Se había ido, ya nada podían hacer, nada mas que sonreír y pensar en otro inocente ser al cual violentar…

Mientras tanto, la nieve caía sobre la capital rusa, las temperaturas bajo cero calaban los huesos del rubio, entumeciéndolos cada vez más a cada momento. Finalmente y mientras caminaba lenta y débilmente, sintió el cansancio y la inconciencia ganarle, poco después aun sin haber llegado a ella, sintió voces y 2 _"ángeles" _lo tomaron y lo llevaron dentro de algún desconocido lugar. Luego de ello inmediatamente cayó en la inconciencia…

En Wega, la falta de Mystel no se hacía notar, el pelirrojo y el moreno tenían un momento de caricias sádicas y demás cosas, repentinamente un chico de cabellos anaranjados y con sus esmeraldas apuntando hacia ambos amantes, preguntó por lo que parecía muy enojado…

_Donde demonios está Mystel?...  
Lo siento Brooklyn, no lo sabemos...-El moreno lo dijo de forma que parecía no importarle el bienestar de su compañero de grupo, sonreía desvergonzadamente_

_Malditos hijos de puta…díganme donde coño se fue Mystel o sino juro que aquí algo malo va a pasar…lo juro! –La voz de Brooklyn era fría y parecía verdaderamente estar furioso…_

_Aquí tienes…-El pelirrojo le arrojó una bola de papel en el rostro, el pelinaranja levantó la nota y la miró luego con su cabello cubriéndole sus ojos, se fue dando un portazo…_

_Esta loco…-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando boquiabierto aun la escena  
Olvídate de eso amor…sigamos…-Dice el moreno besando de forma muy apasionada y poco amorosa al pelirrojo…_

Brooklyn estaba desperado, Mystel se había ido y había dejado consigo su teléfono móvil, pero no lo dejaría a la intemperie. Tomó un sobretodo abrigado y salio corriendo a buscar al rubio, por mas que pasara varias noches en vela lo encontraría…

Mientras tanto en un rincón desconocido de la capital, Mystel abrió sus ojos, observó a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación. Algo extraño sucedía allí. Pero repentinamente el abrir de la puerta de esa habitación lo habían hecho salir de sus pensamientos…

_Veo que ya despertaste –Era un chico de apariencia angelical. Ojos dorados y cabello blanco largo, vestía con ropa blanca, remera y pantalones ajustados. Poseía en sus manos una bandeja llena de alimentos – Estas mejor?...Te encontramos allí afuera congelado y con un serio caso de hipotermia. Quien fue el que te hirió de esa forma?...-La voz del chico era muy dulce y preocupada por el estado de Mystel…  
_

_Gracias, si estoy bien, no se como agradecerles…-Respondió el rubio sonriéndole para luego tomar su cena…_

Repentinamente entró un chico un poco más alto que el otro, pero…eran idénticos. Aquel chico alto le explicó a Mystel lo de su equipo de Beyblade y que buscaban a un líder que pudiera llevarlos a ganar el campeonato mundial, sin mas que decir y tratando de olvidar su pasado, Mystel aceptó pero a cambio de esto, había un obsequio…

Mystel repentinamente sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, despertó pocas horas después, era de noche, pero sentía algo extraño. Al mirarse al espejo noto algo muy extraño en su figura…sus cabellos eran algo mas rizados y…su mirada y su cuerpo tenían una línea algo más seductora e incitante.

El torneo mundial no tardó en llegar, los Dark Angels, presentaban nuevo líder. La competición duró días y se llegó a las semifinales, 2 victorias para cada mando habían hecho llevar a los líderes de los equipos a la definición. Por un lado, Tala, del equipo de Wega. Por el otro el misterioso líder, al quitarse la máscara, se devela la gran incógnita…

_Esto es imposible! –Gritaron al unísono Garland y Tala  
Mystel…-Susurró Brooklyn_

_Sorprendidos?...-Mystel sonreía de una forma en la cual jamás había sonreído, una sonrisa cínica y burlona, propia de Kai o Tala o de Bryan, pero nunca jamás de Mystel._

_Voy a hacerte tragar esa sonrisa maldita perra!...-Gritó muy enfadado Tala_

Luego de ese pequeño diálogo lanzaron sus beyblade al plato y allí…

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Chapter 2

_Medusa II…_

Revelaciones…

**_Escena del capitulo anterior:_**

_**  
**La competición duró días y se llegó a las semifinales, 2 victorias para cada mando habían hecho llevar a los líderes de los equipos a la definición. Por un lado, Tala, del equipo de Wega. Por el otro el misterioso líder, al quitarse la máscara, se devela la gran incógnita…_

_¡Esto es imposible! –Gritaron al unísono Garland y Tala_

_  
Mystel…-Susurró Brooklyn_

_¿Sorprendidos?...-Mystel sonreía de una forma en la cual jamás había sonreído, una sonrisa cínica y burlona, propia de Kai o Tala o de Bryan, pero nunca jamás de Mystel._

_¡Voy a hacerte tragar esa sonrisa maldita perra!...-Gritó muy enfadado Tala_

_Luego de ese pequeño diálogo lanzaron sus beyblade al plato y allí…_

Todo fue algo sorprendentemente veloz para cualquier mente, el Beyblade de Tala salio despedido contra una pared cercana haciéndolo miles de pedazos…

_Ja…Te gané…-Esas fueron las palabras de Mystel, que luego continuo con una sonrisa muy sínica y burlona, El rubio tomó su Bey y volvió con los de su equipo…_

_  
…-Tala estaba en silencio, mirando hacia el plato, sus ojos abiertos como platos, era imposible, nadie podía ganarle y destruir de esa forma su beyblade…_

En el vestuario, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso, Mystel recibe la visita de Garland el cual lo arrincona…

_No se como mierda hiciste para llegar a destruir el bey de Tala, pero juro que de esta no sales vivo –Garland lo miraba desafiante_

_  
¿En serio, lo crees, por dios no me hagas reír...-Mystel seguía con su tono burlón_

_¡Te voy a dejar irreconocible!...-Le lanza un puñetazo, pero antes de que llegara a la _

_cara de Mystel, dos mechones se alzaron y se lanzaron sobre el cuello de Garland, no eran mechones… ¡Eran serpientes!...los cuales comenzaron a inyectarle veneno y a matar lentamente a Garland…-Ah…Maldito…Que me has hecho…-Cayó sentado, estaba sintiendo como le faltaba el aire y como el veneno debilitaba su cuerpo_

_Mmm…No mejor no…no me gusta ver la gente sufrir…-Se arrodillado frente a Garland besando apasionadamente sus labios, lentamente Garland sintió como toda aquella asfixia desaparecía y todos los demás síntomas, sin mas, Mystel desapareció por la puerta del vestuario dejando a un Garland muy sorprendido y por demás asustado._

Al salir por la puerta Mystel sintió alguien que lo empujaba contra una pared…

¡_Maldito hijo de perra!...-Dijo lanzándole un puñetazo, pero ya al segundo, las serpientes se alzaron lastimando seriamente su rostro…-¡Ahhhh!..._

_Estúpido…-Susurra y se retira dejando a Tala sangrando y muy dolorido en su rostro…_

_  
Mystel…-Al caminar, sintió a su espalda un susurro arrepentido, solamente podría provenir de la única persona que alguna vez se intereso por él…_

_  
Brooklyn…-Susurró y se acercó a él-…Lo lamento…yo…_

_  
Gracias…-Brooklyn lo abrazó_

_  
Por que… ¿Por que Brooklyn? –Abrazó a Brooklyn también_

_  
Por que les diste una lección, por que volviste…por todo…te extrañé…-Los ojos de Brooklyn estaban vidriosos, al ver eso, Mystel, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llevarlo consigo…_

_  
¿Quieres acompañarme, y unirte a nuestro grupo? Por favor, di que si Broo...-Susurró suplicantemente el rubio_

_  
Claro que si…-Sonrió dulcemente Brooklyn acariciando el rostro de Mystel_

_¡Eres un maldito traidor Brooklyn! –Garland estaba sosteniendo a Tala, la cual tenía el rostro amorotonado – ¡Mira lo que ese salvaje le hizo a Tala!_

_  
¡Se lo merecía!...-Brooklyn sorprendió a los 3 con esa expresión-…Y aun así no paga a Mystel todos los ultrajes que sufrió por su culpa malditos… ¡y se vienen a quejar por esa pequeñez!... ¡Vámonos Mystel!_

_Si…-Brooklyn se fue acompañado por Mystel, dejando a los otros dos con rostros furiosos y enojados, habían pagado por todas sus maldades…_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
